When Your Gone
by dragonmagik
Summary: song fic.


_**When Your Gone**_

Isn't it funny? You never know how much of an impact someone had until they weren't there anymore. Looking around the clean room that was called their bedroom Sasuke had to hold in another sigh. He missed Naruto.

The blonde had been called by Tsunade for an important mission, some lord in the land of Snow had requested a number of the strongest of the Konoha forces to deal with some rebels, Sasuke had been on a mission himself at the time and so was unable to go with his dobe.

Yes _his _dobe. Sasuke and Naruto had been dating for about three years.

About two years after Naruto had brought him back to Konoha, they had finally admitted how they felt about each other, this was of course only after a giant fight and a lot of property damage, which had taken both shinobi the wages of about two A-rank and three S-rank missions to pay for, and Naruto had been driving him crazy ever since.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
_

Usually the place was a mess, with clothes scattered everywhere. The scrolls that had previously littered the floor were now sitting neatly rolled on the shelves of the bookcase, and the previously messy bed was now pristine. It looked as though Naruto had never been there. Sasuke found this to be very depressing._  
_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

He missed Naruto. He missed yelling at him to pick his stuff up after himself. Hemissed telling him to eat things that were not ramen. He missed coming home after a mission and not having anyone to talk to. He missed not having anyone to spar with, there was Sakura, but she just spent most of the time asking him what she should wear on her next date with Lee. This was funilly enough not really Sasuke's idea of a good work out.

_  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

Three weeks had passed since Naruto had gone to Snow and Sasuke was severely depressed. He had never gone so long without hearing from the blonde. He couldn't do anything without reminders of Naruto. Every time he went to eat he could just hear Naruto begging him to take him to get Ramen. He was also starting to miss being nagged about being to neat, and having no social life. His depression was noticeable and many of the rookies began to worry about his mental health, Tsunade had gone so far as to try and reduce his missions,Sasuke had protested this by telling the Hokage that it would just give him even more time to brood. However Naruto was never far from Sasukes mind. He was always wondering how he was, if he was cold, if he was getting enough to eat, if he had been hurt. There had been no word what so ever and Sasuke missed Naruto it was almost a constant ache.

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you  
_

Sasuke had begun to feel as though the light had been removed from his world. The village was considerably quieter without the number one surprising ninja, everyone was missing Naruto. Sasuke walked through the village and felt as though a part of both his heart and a piece of the village was missing.

_  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

About two months after Naruto had left for his mission in Snow, Sasuke could be found standing in front of the Godiame. Word had finally come from Snow country. There had been a terrible battle between the rebels and the ruling power and many were injured, as well as dead. It was unclear if this meant that the shinobi were okay or not. Sasuke could feel the panick rising. If Naruto had been killed his life would not be worth living, he needed Naruto, he was as essential to the raven as air, maybe more so. After hearing that there was no message from the nin in Snow, Sasuke began the long walk back to the Uchiha mansion. _  
_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

When Sasuke arrived at the home he shared with Naruto, he went in and collapsed on the couch, closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the couch Sasuke began to do the one thing he had sworn never to do again... he begged. He begged to all the gods he could think of, and even to those that he didn't know, all for the safe return of his blonde.

Deciding that he should get some sleep so that he would be rested for his mission the next day Sasuke roused himself. Opening his eyes and looking around the room Sasuke noticed a folded sheet of paper lying on the coffee table, lying next to this paper were small tufts of what appeared to be fox fur. Sasuke picked up the sheet of paper and read. On the small sheet of paper were six little words in what appeared to be chicken scratch, words which could only be read by one very relieved raven.

_I'm Okay, _

_I miss you._

_Naruto. _


End file.
